


Closer

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Hux thinks back on his relationship with Kylo





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr title prompt unbetad

Five years had passed, but strangely like the galaxies around them it didn’t seem to have a definite beginning or an end in his memories. He distantly remembered the first time they had met, Ren young faced and wide eyed as he boarded the ship. Hux may not have the Force but he could sense the turmoil in him the moment of his arrival. That same anger once lived in him but had now settled to embers, but Kylos was still fresh and Snoke fed the flame. It was distaste at first sight. He didn’t understand how Snoke thought bringing chaos in physical form into the Order would solve anything. The taste of blood had been bitter as he bit his tongue when he was told he would be his co-commander. What little the man had spoken was picked carefully and Hux had felt he was mocking him, only to find out later Kylo wasn't sure how to go about his duties when he couldn’t read his ship partner as easily as others before. With Snokes training Kylo seemed to grow more confident, cocky attitude growing with his ego. He had hated him for it. 

 

It had started after their first verbal argument, over troops no less. Hux had slammed his fist down on the table, nails dug into the palms of his gloves that Kylo had leaned in shallow breath behind the mask.

“So the General is human.” It had been such simple words but he could feel the anger burn in his gut. He didn’t see him for a week after that but the encounter would not leave him be and his agitation grew. It went on like this for months, nearly a year later until it was boiling over into something new. 

“Sometimes I wonder if you act out on purpose General Hux to gain my attentions.” He wanted to laugh but he dare not.

“Such juvenile logic, as if I want anything from you.” There Kylo was again, right in his personal space. He could feel the weight of his stare through the mask and he felt his cheeks warm. They were both men of power, well above the others where it was inappropriate to mingle but he knew it wasn’t logical that they should either. One shouldn’t let their personal issues get in the way of the Order. Kylo removed his helmet, face even softer in the low light and Hux forgot for a moment the raw power at the fingertips that now traced along the veins of his wrist.

“We could give each other what the other needs.” 

“And what is it exactly you think I need Ren.” Heart pounding he pulled his hands back to his side and Kylo gave him a crooked grin that made him look all the more cocky.

“Admiration. A release. You crave it.” Warm breath against his cheek, unsure kisses at his jaw that he felt himself leaning into. The next thing he knew both of them clung to each other, Kylo crushing him on the panel behind, clash of teeth as they traced the dips of each others mouths. It had been too long, hands trembled as they rutted against each other like beasts in heat. Kylo was large all over, fingers clamped tight at his waist as he felt him through his trousers. He let out a strangled moan as he came, Kylos teeth dug into his throat to quiet himself. Hux felt embarrassment at how quickly he had fallen over the edge. There was a silent agreement that this was to be kept secret as they straightened their clothes and left to their rooms.  

It would happen many times again over the course of a year and a half. Always hidden away in some dark room, rough as they fucked out frustrations. They tolerated each other and as time slipped by seemed to become better acquaintances another year went by they even spent some of their lunches together as they worked. Hux nearly choked on his caf the first time Kylo strolled into the mess hall, hair pulled back and in proper First Order uniform. He had given Hux a wink as he sat down and he couldn’t help but get distracted at how nicely the pressed lines of his tunic across his chest. He leaned forward only slightly so not to draw attention to himself.

“What do you think you’re doing.” He raised a brow as he took a moment to chew.

“Well eating with you of course. It’s not like anyone else here knows.” That had been the first time Hux had snuck Kylo away to his own rooms. He found he quite liked Kylo on his back, uniform half pulled off and hair spilling over soft sheets. They had ended up in bed for half the night, Kylos nails leaving their own stories across his back as Hux pressed into him. But even so he quickly left afterwards and as Hux laid there sweat cooling he couldn’t figure out why his chest ached no matter the remedy he tried. Ached again it did the next several times they had gone to bed until one night Hux plucked up the courage to ask him to stay. Even in the silence of the room the words were almost lost, time had been frozen in that moment as he waited for the rejection. Instead Kylo rolled back under, nose brushed against his. Dark eyes searched his face and he placed a hand on Huxs chest where the ache now faded. 

“Thank you.” Hux didn’t know if his words were for his benefit or Kylos but they brought some form of peace. Soon Kylo became an almost permanent fixture of his room, his few belongings scattered among his own. Kylo was now home, filled with soft touches and warmth. The fire that burned within them both was now different and seemed to feed off each other and Kylo had been right, he had craved it. Now here they were five years later, closer than ever.


End file.
